User talk:Sharple
Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines', so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 15:11, February 7, 2012 Sure Do it if you feel like that. --MLGisNot4Me talk 17:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Done. And feel free to do that. ''17:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing at all It doesn't really bother me. And it's better to get them deleted. 02:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm thankful that people actually care about specific articles instead of the Wiki as a single entity. If there is anything I can do, please tell me. I'm good at typing intelligent articles, and I'll be editing some this afternoon. SpinalWhisper21 16:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Hey there, if you need admin/b'crat help remember I'm one! MLG is not on as much as I am so if he doesn't answer just msg me :D looks like u are making some good edits, I will see if you will make a good rback :D cheers LF 001 '' 18:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sharpie or anyone - can you help me? I want to learn how to join a popular server on minecraft on line, but I need the server number, correct? How do I obtain or learn a server number to join an online multiplayer game? thank you!!! Re: Request I'll add it tomorrow when I'm online, can't do it on the phone. Looks like a nice addition though, I was wondering why there wasn't Auto-Refresh in RC in this wiki. --MLGisNot4Me talk 20:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for reporting, and don't worry about the rollback. I'm sure you'll use the admin tools much better. ''18:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I was told to start editing here because I am the admin for Total Miner, CastleMiner, and FortressCraft. The 3 voxel games on the Xbox..... --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Help Hey, I have a problem with editing the template "Items." How can you edit the template? Also, there should also be more pages in the Items section if you haven't noticed. Please respond. ----o_0 yo sharple! RE Sorry about the delay, I will add the image. Also I have given you RB rights instead, you will need to apply and get more edits to be admin cheers ''LF 001 '' 16:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cortez Hey, happy to be using the wiki more, it's awesome! and btw why you deleted my page?? i was not trying to spam :( and i was gonna put some of my creations on it. Johnnydapirate 21:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC)